


Missing Jack?

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen, Misunderstandings, Team Dynamics
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-08
Updated: 2004-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack muss für ein paar Tage nach Washington. Wird sein Team ihn vermissen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Jack?

„…. und es ist verdammt noch mal nicht wahr, dass die Entschlüsselung dieser Schrift ohne Bedeutung für Arbeit der SG-Teams ist!“, rief ein sehr wütender Dr. Daniel Jackson einem ebenso wütenden Colonel O´Neill hinterher, der bereits die Tür seines Büros geöffnet hatte, und jetzt halb im Zimmer, halb im Gang stand. 

O´Neill drehte sich noch einmal zu dem Archäologen um. „Sie haben selbst gesagt, dass auf dem Planeten noch niemals ein Goa´uld gewesen ist. Was bitte soll es uns also bringen, wenn wir die Einkaufszettel der Eingeborenen lesen können?“, fragte O´Neill sarkastisch. 

„Wenn Sie schon so genau wissen, dass es sich um Einkaufszettel handelt, sollten Sie vielleicht mit der Entzifferung fortfahren“, schlug Daniel eisig vor. Er ließ das Buch sinken, aus dem er bisher eifrig Notizen gemacht hatte und schaute den Colonel direkt an. „Dann würden Sie vielleicht einmal etwas Nützliches tun.“

„Ich habe in jedem Monat meines Lebens sicher mehr Nützliches vollbracht als Sie...Bücherwurm in Ihrem ganzen Leben!“ Mit diesen Worten drehte sich der Colonel um, trat in den Flur und ließ die Tür von Dr. Jacksons Büro mit einem sehr satten Knall zufallen. 

Er hatte lediglich fünf Schritte gemacht als Daniel die Tür wieder aufriss und in den Flur brüllte: „Und vergessen Sie bloß nicht, sich für den Flug, ein Mickey-Maus-Heft zu kaufen!“

O´Neill machte eine sehr abschätzige Handbewegung über seine Schulter hinweg und marschierte einfach weiter. Daniel kehrte verärgert an seinen Schreibtisch zurück. Mein Gott, seit Jack erfahren hatte, dass er General Hammond nach Washington begleiten sollte, zu einem „informellen“ Treffen mit mehreren Kongressabgeordneten und anderen potentiellen Geldgebern, war seine Stimmung jeden Tag ein bisschen schlechter geworden. Jeden Tag waren seine Bemerkungen etwas schneidender und etwas persönlicher geworden, und hatten auf der nach oben offenen Beleidigungs-Skala schon für neue Höchstwerte gesorgt. Daniel beneidete General Hammond nicht, der die nächsten 10 Tage das *Vergnügen* mit Colonel O´Neill haben würde. 

\---------------------------

Jack O´Neill musste jetzt dringend ein freundliches Gesicht sehen und ging ins Labor zu Major Samantha Carter. „Hi, Carter.“

„Hi, Colonel. Eh, …war das gerade Daniels Stimme?“ Kurz schaute sie von der leise tickenden Maschine auf, an der sie in dem Moment herumschraubte. 

Jack setzte sich auf den Rand ihres Versuchstisches. „Vergessen Sie’s.“

„Klang wütend. Was hatte er denn?“, erkundigte sie sich besorgt, da sie es nicht leiden konnte, wenn es Spannungen im Team gab. 

„Ich sagte: Vergessen Sie’s. Okay?“ Er würde ihr jetzt bestimmt nicht den ganzen blödsinnigen Streit noch einmal wortwörtlich wiederholen. 

„Ja, Sir.“ Mit erneuter Konzentration schob sie einen Regler ein paar Zentimeter nach oben und beobachtete gespannt die wechselnden Anzeigen. 

„Was ist das hier?“, fragte O´Neill, und nahm eine Art Schraubenzieher in die Hand, der direkt neben dem jetzt wesentlich lauter tickenden Apparat lag. 

Carter nahm ihm schwungvoll das Teil aus der Hand und sagte deutlich: „Das, Sir, ist ein Messgerät, das mir die Asgard überlassen haben. Es ist auf meine Biowerte konfiguriert und ich würde Sie sehr bitten, es nicht anzufassen.“

Abwehrend hob der Colonel beide Hände nach oben und meinte vorwurfsvoll: „Ist ja schon gut, Carter. Ich werde Ihre kostbaren Instrumente nicht mehr berühren!“

„Sir, ich meinte doch nur...“

„Schon gut, Carter. Alles klar. Ich habe verstanden.“

„Sir, ich...“, versuchte sie es noch einmal entschuldigend, doch der Colonel schnitt ihr erneut gereizt das Wort ab: „Ich sagte, es ist in Ordnung. Okay?“

„Ja, Sir.“

„Dann will ich Sie nicht länger bei Ihrer außerordentlich wichtigen Tätigkeit stören.“

Es war nicht zu überhören, dass der Colonel sich missverstanden und schlecht behandelt fühlte. Doch bevor Major Carter versuchen konnte, ihn ein wenig zu besänftigen, sprang er schon vom Arbeitstisch herunter und deutete einen militärischen Gruß an: „Hasta la vista, Major.“ Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag fiel eine Tür, mit mehr Schwung als nötig gewesen wäre, ins Schloss.

„Bis dann, Sir, “ meinte Carter in das leere Labor hinein. Je eher dieser leidige Auftrag vorbei wäre, um so besser für sie alle. Der Colonel war in den letzten Tagen wirklich unausstehlich gewesen. Mit einem kleinen Seufzer machte sie sich wieder an die Arbeit.

\-----------------------------

Wenn Carter und Daniel sich so anstellten, dann würde er sich eben nur von Teal´c verabschieden. War ihm doch egal! In Gedanken versunken wie er war, betrat O´Neill die Unterkunft des Jaffa ohne Anklopfen. Einen Moment brauchten seine Augen, um sich an die nur von zwei Kerzen erhellte Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen. Dann aber erkannte er, dass Teal´c im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden saß. Er hatte die Hände vor der Brust verschränkt und starrte irgendeinen Punkt an der Decke an. Mit geschlossenen Augen wohlgemerkt. Nicht seine übliche Meditationshaltung, und so räusperte sich Jack einmal deutlich: „Teal´c?“

Sah O´Neill nicht, dass er zurzeit nicht für eine Konversation zur Verfügung stand? Es war der siebte Tag im siebten Monat des siebten Jahres nach der großen Sonnenfinsternis und das geheiligte Ritual musste heute durchgeführt werden. 

„Teal´c? Ich fahre dann gleich, ich wollte mich nur eben verabschieden.“

Noch drei Schritte fehlten zur Komplettierung des zweiten Zyklus des ersten Abschnitts und Teal´c wollte nicht noch einmal von vorne beginnen. 

„Teal´c, du meditierst doch nicht, oder? Das sieht normalerweise doch anders aus.“

Nein, O´Neill würde nicht eher gehen, bis er seine Anwesenheit bestätigt hätte. Mit einem kaum hörbaren Seufzer unterbrach Teal´c seine Meditationstrance, warf einen Blick auf den Colonel, sagte: „Gute Reise, O´Neill“, und schloss die Augen erneut. 

„Nicht sehr gesprächig heute, mein Großer, oder? Meinst du, Junior möchte mir noch ein paar Worte mehr sagen?“, erkundigte sich O´Neill und spielte mit einem Finger am Lichtschalter. Er war ja so versucht, einfach drauf zu drücken und dann zu verschwinden! 

Die Gebräuche der Ta`uri waren manchmal wirklich schwer durchschaubar. Zudem war Teal´c war der Ansicht, mit dem Wunsch für das gute Gelingen der Reise allen Anforderungen Genüge getan zu haben. Warum verließ O´Neill dann nicht den Raum? Worauf wartete er noch? Vielleicht sah O´Neill den Ausgang dieser Reise als ungewiss an? Nun, er würde ihm die Ehre eines Kriegers erweisen und dann hätte er hoffentlich Ruhe. „Ich wünsche dir eine sichere Rückkehr, O´Neill.“ Er schloss die Augen erneut und der himmelwärts gerichtete Blick war so deutlich, wie ein Rausschmiss nur eben sein konnte. 

Pah! Wenn Teal´c die Unterhaltung mit seiner Larve der mit einem Menschen aus Fleisch und Blut vorzog, dann sollte er doch! Er war doch wahrhaftig nicht auf die Gesellschaft eines super-schweigsamen Jaffas angewiesen! War ja auch ganz gleich, dass er die nächsten zehn Tage immer neuen Geldgebern, die von nichts eine Ahnung hatten, schöntun musste, um damit die Finanzierung von so Spielereien wie Einkaufszetteln, blinkenden Maschinchen und Seelenwanderungen ins Nichts zu sichern! Da war es schön, wenn man ein dankbares Team hinter sich wusste! Dankbar, freundlich und aufgeschlossen! Die dritte Tür des Tages knallte ins Schloss.

\--------------------------------------

Die folgenden beiden Stunden bis zum Aufbruch, blieb der Colonel in seinem Büro verschwunden. Man hörte kein Geräusch, außer gelegentlichen, nicht jugendfreien Flüchen und dem gleichmäßigen Gedudel eines Gameboys. 

\------------------------------------

Kurz vor zehn trafen sich die drei in der Basis verbliebenen Teammitglieder durch Zufall in der Cafeteria zu einem verspäteten Abendessen. 

„Und, kommen Sie voran, Daniel?“, erkundigte sich Carter kauend bei dem jungen Archäologen. 

„Meinen Sie mit der Übersetzung meiner Einkaufzettel?“, wollte Daniel ironisch wissen und biss achtlos in einen trockenen Toast, der mit einer harten, gelben Scheibe belegt war, die vor Stunden mal Käse gewesen war. 

„Oh, war das also Colonel O`Neills Beschreibung Ihrer Tätigkeit?”, fragte Sam, die die traurigen Überreste eines Salats in sich hineinstopfte, der bis zu dieser Stunde zu Recht noch keinen Abnehmer gefunden hatte.

„Genau so nannte er das, was ich zurzeit tue. Entschuldigung, ich meine das, was der Bücherwurm zurzeit tut“, stellte Daniel mit einem spöttischen kleinen Grinsen klar. 

„Daniel!“, lachte Sam lauthals und ein Tomatenviertel plumpste von ihrer Gabel in das Dressing und bespritzte ihre Uniformhose. „Oh Mist, das ist heute schon die dritte! Zwei habe ich schon bei meinen Experimenten versaut!“, schimpfte sie.

„Und, hast du schon neue Erkenntnisse gewonnen, MajorCarter?“ wollte Teal´c wissen.

„Ich habe fast zwei Stunden gebraucht, um das Messgerät der Asgard neu zu kalibrieren, nachdem der Colonel es angefasst hatte“, seufzte Carter.

„O´Neill störte meine Meditation und war heute in einer sehr unausgeglichenen Stimmung“, stellte Teal´c emotionslos fest.

„Heute?“, rief Daniel. „Seit er weiß, dass er nach Washington fahren muss, ist er doch schon so!“

„Das ist korrekt, DanielJackson“, bestätigte der Jaffa.

„Gut, dass er jetzt erst mal für ein paar Tage weg ist“, meinte Sam. „Dann kommen wir endlich einmal dazu, das zu tun, was schon lange anliegt. Keine ungeplanten Missionen, die unsere ganzen Forschungen durcheinander bringen oder immer weiter aufschieben. Und vor allem - keine sarkastischen Bemerkungen zu unserer Arbeit! Die Besprechungen werden sachlich sein und wissenschaftlichen Ansprüchen genügen.“

„Die nächste Woche wird paradiesisch werden!“, schwärmte Daniel. „Endlich werde ich einmal so lange ohne Unterbrechung arbeiten können, wie ich will. Niemand der ganz dringend zuerst etwas anderes getan haben will. Kein Colonel, der mich genau in dem Moment von meiner Arbeit wegreißt, wenn ich kurz vor dem Durchbruch stehe. Keine Unterbrechungen, die meine Konzentration stören, um auf irgendwelche dummen Witzchen zu antworten. Und natürlich niemand der mich Bücherwurm, Spacemonkey oder ähnlich nennt.“

„Und ich kann nach dem Rekruten-Training sofort Videos schauen“, verkündete Teal´c ernsthaft und verstand nicht, warum seine beiden menschlichen Kollegen in lautes Gelächter ausbrachen.

\-----------------------------------

Die nächsten Tage waren für Major Carter, Dr. Jackson und Teal´c tatsächlich das Paradies im Stargate-Center. Mit Feuereifer stürzten sie sich in alle liegen gebliebenen Untersuchungen und nicht ganz so dringenden Vorhaben, die im täglichen Routinebetrieb sonst zu kurz kamen. Bei der Arbeit kamen sie mit Riesenschritten voran, da der Tag vierundzwanzig Stunden hatte und sie nur selten jemand unterbrach. Nicht einmal zum Essen. 

Teal´c bekamen sie überhaupt nicht mehr zu Gesicht. Er hatte anscheinend sein Vorhaben, die gesamte Kultur der Menschen mit Hilfe des Mediums Fernsehen kennen zu lernen, in die Tat umgesetzt. Sam und Daniel trafen sich zu den merkwürdigsten Zeiten in der Kantine. Manchmal um vier Uhr in der Früh zum Abendessen oder am Nachmittag um fünf zum Mittagessen. Sam hatte meist ihre Unterlagen dabei, in die sie zwischen Suppe und Nachspeise immer wieder Eintragungen machte. Daniel kaute mindestens ebenso sehr auf seinem Bleistift herum, wie auf den Speisen, die er sich, meist sowieso ohne hinzusehen, auf sein Tablett geladen hatte. Damit erschöpften sich ihre sozialen Kontakte bereits, ansonsten verließen sie ihr Labor oder Büro nicht - den Cheyenne Mountain Komplex natürlich erst recht nicht. 

Sam Carter kam zum ersten Mal der Gedanke, dass Daniels aktuelle Lebensführung eventuell kleiner Korrekturen bedürfte, als sie nach gut einer Woche morgens um elf in sein Büro stürmte. Sie rief begeistert: „Daniel! Ich glaube ich hab`s gefunden!“ und bekam keine Antwort. Im selben Moment fiel ihr auf, dass der Wissenschaftler nicht an seinem Schreibtisch saß. Suchend schaute sie sich im Zimmer um, dann rief sie: „Daniel? Daniel, wo sind Sie?“

Einen Moment zweifelte Sam, ob sie ein leises Grunzen, hinter und unter dem Schreibtisch vernommen hatte. Doch, da war es wieder. Sie trat vorsichtig näher. Daniel lag zusammengerollt auf dem Boden und Sams erster Gedanke war: „Er ist ohnmächtig geworden!“ Doch dann sah sie, dass sich Daniel die Augen rieb und sie ganz verknautscht anschaute. „Sam?“ krächzte er. „Was ist los?“

„Das sollte ich besser Sie fragen. Warum liegen Sie hier auf dem Fußboden?“ Sie reichte ihm eine Hand, zog ihn hoch und Daniel ließ sich schwer in seinen Schreibtischsessel fallen. Blinzelnd suchte er den Schreibtisch nach seiner Brille ab, fand sie glücklicherweise sofort auf einem Stapel Bücher thronend, und setzte sie auf. Er räusperte sich und schaute Sam erneut an. 

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wie ich auf den Fußboden gekommen bin“, stellte Daniel leicht verwundert fest und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann massierte er seinen Nacken, der unnatürlich steif war. Er sollte in Zukunft versuchen, im Bett statt auf dem Boden zu schlafen, nahm er sich vor.

„Ach Daniel!“, meinte Sam mit einem kleinen Lachen in der Stimme. Daniel nieste und als er erneut zwischen seinen Büchern zu suchen anfing, reichte sie ihm ein Taschentuch. „Ich kann Ihnen sagen, was passiert ist. Wahrscheinlich ist Ihnen das Koffein ausgegangen und Sie waren dadurch schon so geschwächt, dass Sie es nicht mehr bis in die Cafeteria geschafft haben, um Nachschub zu holen. Da sind Sie dann einfach vom Sessel auf den Boden gekippt und ins *Koma* gefallen.“ 

Daniel brachte ein müdes Lächeln zustande: „Koffein klingt gut. Kommen Sie mit mir einen Kaffee trinken? Dabei können Sie mir dann auch erzählen, was Sie zu so früher Stunde ….äh, Sam, wie spät ist es eigentlich?“ 

„Vier Minuten nach Elf. Morgens.“

„Oh Himmel! Ich soll den Bericht bis heute Nachmittag um vier fertig haben. Sam ich…“

„Daniel, Sie kommen erst mit mir frühstücken! Keine Widerrede!“

„Hey, Sam, Sie klingen ja schon genau wie der Colonel“, grinste Daniel, und schlug Sam freundlich auf die Schulter.

„Und Sie benehmen sich gerade wie der Colonel“, grinste Sam zurück. 

„Aber wir vermissen ihn nicht, oder?“ erkundigte sich Daniel mit einem Seitenblick auf Sam.

„Wir doch nicht!“, bestätigte diese lachend und legte Daniel auch eine Hand auf die Schulter. So betraten sie gemeinsam die Cafeteria. Sam achtete darauf, dass Daniel auch etwas anderes als Kaffee auf sein Tablett stellte. Sie selbst begutachtete alle Äpfel, ehe sie sich für einen entschied, legte noch einen Muffin dazu, dann setzte sie sich zu Daniel.

Eine Weile erzählte ihm Sam von ihren Entdeckungen, dann fragte sie unvermittelt: „Hätten Sie je gedacht, dass wir schon nach gut einer Woche unseren unmöglichen, sarkastischen, ungeduldigen - ergänzen Sie die Liste beliebig – Teamleiter vermissen würden?“

Da Sam so ehrlich war, konnte Daniel es nicht minder sein und er erwiderte: „Nein, hätte ich nicht gedacht. Er ist so ekelhaft zu uns gewesen! Als Jack endlich fuhr, war ich wirklich erleichtert! Ich war mir sicher, die besten zehn Tage seit meinem Eintritt ins SG-Center würden mich erwarten. Ich bin ja auch wirklich gut vorangekommen und habe die Zeit genossen. Aber irgendwo fehlt er doch - so ungern ich es zugebe - und sei es nur, um die eintönigen Besprechungen ein bisschen zu beleben.“ 

Sam seufzte: „Ja, ich wäre gestern auch beinahe eingeschlafen, obwohl es doch um mein Lieblingsthema Naquada-Reaktoren, ging. Hätte nie geglaubt, dass eine Besprechung auch mal zu wissenschaftlich sein kann.“ Und mit einem verschmitzen Grinsen fügte sie noch hinzu: „… wenn niemand da ist, der einen zwischendurch mal wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholt. “

Daniel schob den letzten Bissen in den Mund, dann sagte er kauend: „Sam, wenn wir nicht wollen, dass das sowieso schon unglaublich gut entwickelte Ego eines gewissen Colonels noch größer wird, sollten wir ihm nichts von unseren Überlegungen mitteilen.“

„Glauben Sie mir, hätten Sie`s mir nicht vorgeschlagen, hätte ich es Ihnen vorgeschlagen“, bestätigte Carter und legte den Rest ihres Apfels auf Daniels leeren Teller. 

Sie stand auf. „Ich hole mir noch einen Saft. Soll ich Ihnen noch etwas mitbringen?“

„Frische Lasagne mit einer Extra-Portion Käse?“, schlug Daniel vor.

„Träumen Sie weiter“, beschied ihm Sam lachend und nahm schon einmal ihr Tablett mit zur Ablage. 

Als sie zurückkam, musste sie so heftig losprusten, dass sie beinahe ihren Orangensaft verschüttet hätte. „Mensch, Daniel, achten Sie eigentlich nie auf das, was Sie gerade essen?“

„Warum?“

„Sie essen gerade das Kerngehäuse meines Apfels!“ 

Einen Moment schaute Daniel erstaunt auf das Obst in seiner Hand auf dem er versunken herumkaute. Dann meinte er schulterzuckend: „Das sind meine Vitamine für heute“, und stopfte sich den Rest auch noch in den Mund.

Sam kicherte: „Es wird höchste Zeit, dass der Colonel wieder ein wenig Struktur in Ihren Alltag bringt.“

„Struktur?“ 

„Na, wenigstens halbwegs geregelte Arbeits- und Essenszeiten.“

„Dafür brauche ich doch nicht Jack!“

„Leider sieht es aber ganz danach aus. Mein Einfluss scheint nicht groß genug zu sein. Aber jetzt sollten wir wieder an die Arbeit gehen und letzten beide Tage noch nutzen.“

Daniel stöhnte übertrieben theatralisch: „Jetzt wo das Ende absehbar ist.“

„Genau!“ 

\----------------------------------------

Die letzten beiden Tage gingen noch schneller als gedacht herum, und am Mittwochvormittag kehrten General Hammond und Colonel O´Neill in das Stargate-Center zurück. 

Es gab ein ziemlich kurzes Debriefing mit allen Teamleitern und dem Team von SG-1, in dem der General und der Colonel kurzen Bericht über ihre Reise erstatteten. Das wichtigste war, dass die Finanzierung für die nächsten beide Jahre gesichert war. So hatte niemand etwas dagegen, dass die Einzelheiten erst am Montag erörtert werden sollten. Das hieß, es gab ein langes, freies Wochenende.

Die letzten, die nach der Besprechung noch im Raum blieben, waren die Mitglieder des SG-1 Teams. Immer noch in seiner blauen Gala-Uniform sah Colonel O´Neill sehr formell aus. Das änderte sich schlagartig, als er mit seinem üblichen Grinsen fragte: „Na, Leute, seid ihr auch schön artig gewesen, während euer Boss nicht zu Hause war?“ Er lockerte seine Krawatte und knöpfte den obersten Knopf des Hemdes auf. 

Teal´c zog eine Braue nach oben und entgegnete: „O´Neill, was genau verstehst du in diesem Zusammenhang unter *artig*?“ 

Jack knüllte seine Krawatte zu einem losen Ball zusammen und versuchte damit - erfolglos - auf die Kaffeetasse zu zielen, die noch auf dem Tisch stand. „Na ja, keine Klagen von den anderen Teams. Keine zerbrochenen Fensterscheiben. Keine wilden Parties. Du weißt schon, Teal´c, halt so die üblichen Sachen, wenn man mal eine sturmfreie Bude hat.“ 

Die zweite Augenbraue Teal`cs wanderte ebenfalls nach oben. „O´Neill, ich versichere dir, die Klimaanlage im Stargate-Center hat tadellos funktioniert. Kein Sturm in der …Bude, wie du gesagt hast.“

Sam versuchte sich ein Lachen zu verbeißen und Daniel kam dem Jaffa zur Hilfe: „Der Colonel hat eine Redewendung benutzt. Er wollte damit ausdrücken, dass er vermutet, wir hätten seine Abwesenheit zu … ja wozu eigentlich, Jack? Zu Laster und Müßiggang genutzt?“

Daniel grinste herausfordernd und Jack erwiderte den Blick: „Laster und Müßiggang, Dr. Jackson? Wissen Sie überhaupt was das ist?“

„Wenn ein Historiker nicht weiß, was das bedeutet….“, erwiderte Daniel und zuckte betont überheblich mit den Schultern. 

„Dein Team hat sehr hart gearbeitet, O´Neill“, beendete Teal´c das Geplänkel.

„Nun gut. Ihr habt also Tag und Nacht nur geschuftet. Dann habt ihr jetzt also eine kleine Abwechslung verdient?“, fragte Jack lauernd.

„Sir, was genau meinen Sie damit?“, erkundigte sich Sam zögerlich. Bestimmt würden sie den Vorschlag nicht mögen. 

Triumphierend verkündete der Colonel: „ Ihr könntet mich in meine Hütte nach Minnesota begleiten und mal wieder so richtig relaxen.“ Er war schon sehr gespannt, mit welchem Vorwand die drei jetzt wieder kommen würden, damit sie nur nicht zum Angeln gehen mussten. Die Liste mit Ausreden war schon sehr lang, und die Gründe, warum sie ihn gerade jetzt nicht begleiten konnten, wurden immer abenteuerlicher. Er wartete gespannt. 

„Nun, was ist?“, fragte O´Neill spöttisch als keiner sofort antwortete. Er versuchte noch einmal mit seiner Krawatte die Tasse zu treffen, doch diesmal hatte er Glück und versenkte den Krawattenball. Oder vielleicht doch eher Pech, denn leider hatte er nicht gesehen, dass noch ein Rest Kaffee in der   
Tasse gewesen war. Er fischte das triefende blaue Band heraus, betrachtete es angewidert und ließ es auf den Tisch fallen.

In diesem Moment meinte Daniel mit einem Schulterzucken: „Also, ich könnte meine Übersetzungen auch in Minnesota beenden, wenn Ihnen so viel daran liegt, dass Sie nicht allein fahren müssen. Und ein bisschen frische Luft würde mir auch gut tun.“ Er würde auf keinen Fall noch ein ganzes Wochenende hier herumsitzen!

Colonel O´Neill schaute erstaunt. 

„ Nun, Sir, ich habe im Moment auch nur theoretische Berechnungen durchzuführen, es spräche also nichts gegen einen kurzen Abstecher in die Wildnis“, gab sich Carter betont großzügig. Sie musste dringend mal etwas anderes als das SGC sehen!

Colonel O´Neill schaute sehr erstaunt.

„Ich bin auch bereit mitzukommen“, antwortete Teal´c. 

Colonel O´Neill hatte echte Mühe seinen Unterkiefer unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Sein Team erlaubte sich ein Scherz mit ihm, oder? Jahrelang fuhr keiner mit und nun wollten alle drei? 

„Habe ich irgendetwas nicht mitbekommen?“, erkundigte er sich misstrauisch. „Haben Sie in meiner Abwesenheit einen Internetanschluss in meine Hütte gelegt? Fernsehen, Telefon und Computer rausgeschafft?“

„Aber nein, Sir!“

„Was dann?“

„Gar nichts, Jack.“

Plötzlich erhellte sich der Blick des Colonels: „Ihr habt mich vermisst!“

„Wir hatten gar keine Zeit dich zu vermissen, O`Neill.“- „Das ist überhaupt nicht wahr, Jack.“- „Von Vermissen kann gar keine Rede sein, Sir.“ Alle drei hatten gleichzeitig geredet, und Jacks Grinsen wurde immer breiter. Er verschränkte die Hände vor der Brust, und schaute widerlich zufrieden drein. „Ihr habt mich vermisst!“ 

„Klar, ich brauche unbedingt jemanden, der mir in meine Versuchsanordnungen hineinpfuscht“, bemerkte Carter prompt und drückte ihm die Krawatte in die Hand. 

„Ich werde gern in meiner Meditation gestört“, fügte Teal´c in einem Anfall von Jaffa-Humor hinzu. 

„Sie sehen, Jack, Sie sind für unser Wohlergehen unersetzlich“, lachte Daniel.

„Sag ich doch! Das hört sich ganz genau so an, als ob ihr vor Langeweile gestorben wäret“, grinste O´Neill und war damit näher an der Wahrheit dran, als er es vermutete.

Er tätschelte Daniel einmal die Schulter, gab Carter die Krawatte zurück, und wollte gerade den Raum verlassen, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte und begeistert sagte: „Punkt 1400 ist Aufbruch. Ums Angelzeug braucht ihr euch nicht kümmern, ich habe alles oben. Ach ja, … und natürlich keine Laptops und keine Handys.“ Dann verschwand er pfeifend durch die Tür. 

 

Die drei schauten sich an und Carter meinte mit einem schiefen Grinsen zu Daniel: „Haben wir wirklich für einen Moment ernsthaft angenommen, wir hätten ihn vermisst?“

 

\--------ENDE--------

 

Antares, Juli 2004


End file.
